Mission of the Broken Hearted
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Set after Doomsday but before Turn Left. My take on Rose's state of mind after the worst day of her life. The title is weird because I couldn't think of one.


**A/N I was watching Doomsday the other day (I still tear up at the end) and thought about what it must have been like for Rose between that episode and Turn Left. Hey presto, this rambling fic was born. I don't know what it is really. I couldn't even come up with a good title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who  
I admit this freely, so please don't sue (A/N And the winner for the worst disclaimer rhyme is...)  
**

_Tonight it was the Daleks._

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_

_Rose felt herself running from them, she knew they'd kill her in a second. Where was the Doctor? Why wasn't he there?_

"_Some things are worth getting your heart broken for..." _

_The voice boomed inside her head. Sarah Jane Smith. Just like her. Left behind. No, please don't let her end up like Sarah Jane! She couldn't bear it. It was one of her worst fears. _

_She ran faster, flew around the next corner. But there were more Daleks, a whole army. She was surrounded with no way out. She squeezed her eyes shut as their battle cry echoed round her. She didn't want to die!_

"_Doctor!" she called. "Doctor!" _

_And she saw him. He was right in front of her in all his brown suited, messed up hair glory. He was smiling at her. _

"_Rose!" he cried joyfully, holding out his arms for a hug. Rose jolted forward, heart pounding, but she didn't seem to be getting any closer to him. In fact, he seemed to be getting further away. _

"_No! Doctor! I'm not leaving you, Doctor!" _

_But he became further and further away until all she could see was his silhouette. Which was promptly engulfed by a bright light that had appeared out of no-where. He was gone._

_And there was a Dalek right in front of her. _

"_EXTERMINATE!" _

_It raised its gun stick._

Rose woke up with a loud sob, heart still beating fast from her nightmare. Each time it started out differently. For instance, the night before she had been running from a shop window dummy. And the night before that a werewolf. One particularly disturbing night had involved Cassandra in the body of a cat nun.

No matter how they started, they always ended the same. Rose called for the Doctor, then she saw him, then he became fainter and fainter until she was completely alone.

The nightmares had started after she'd got back from Norway. It hadn't been so bad before. She could hear his voice in her dreams so clearly and it was comforting. She had been sure that all she had to do was follow it and they'd be together again. The Doctor would find a way. And all would be right with her world again.

It hadn't turned out like that.

She'd been abandoned.

_No, it wasn't like that_, she argued with herself. _He blew up a star to say goodbye! He would have come for you if he could. _

Rose hugged every little detail of their last conversation to herself, going over it in her head over and over. Should she have said this? Done that? But most of all she thought about what the Doctor had been going to say to her before he disappeared. Snatched from her. The universe was cruel.

Rose hated the universe. It had taken everything from her. It was like it had decided she'd had too much time, too much luck and too much happiness. Time to restore the balance by making her hugely miserably. And it was so easy. All it had to do was take the Doctor.

He'd meant to say _Rose Tyler, I love you._

Hadn't he?

Mickey was trying to rekindle the flame between the two of them, but it wasn't working. Mickey could never replace what she'd lost.

"The Doctor's gone now and you've got to move on. With me and your mum and Pete," he'd said firmly.

"I _can't_ move on and I _can't _forget him! You're so _stupid_, Mickey! He was my _soul mate_! He showed me things out there and now I'm stuck down here and I feel like I'm going _mental_!"

Her mum was preoccupied by her pregnancy and her dad.

"I do wish you'd stop moping about, sweetheart. Don't know what I'm going to do with you!" she'd commented one day, patting her belly.

"I'm fine!" Rose bit out.

Then there was Torchwood.

Her dad (she'd always think of him as her dad, parallel version or not) had come home one evening about a week after the Norway trip. He said he wanted to set up Torchwood again. In Canary Wharf. He wanted it to be him, her, Mickey, Jake and a few other select individuals. Was she in?

Yes.

She was in. Not only to defend the Earth, but to find the Doctor.

Because she would find him. Their fates were twined together, their souls were matched. The universe had made them for each other.

Rose was sure of it.


End file.
